1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front cover or fairing for a vehicle, such as a scooter-type motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scooter-type motorcycles include a head pipe that runs between a front fender and a handle cover. The front fender may cover an upper portion of a front wheel while the handle cover may cover the periphery of a steering handle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Abstract JP-A-11-115846). A front body cover generally covers the head pipe. Since the front body cover is generally positioned rearward of the front fender and the handle cover, the front body cover may cause turbulence in the air flowing around the front body cover. This turbulence may cause a decrease in aerodynamic performance.